


Turning it Around

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A weekend away can be difficult to manage.





	Turning it Around

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Prompt #134: Turn it Around.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Turning it Around

~

“Three days away in a hotel,” Harry said, closing the door. “Won’t this be brilliant?” 

Draco looked around. “I suppose this is adequate,” he said, sniffing. 

Shaking his head, Harry toed off his shoes and tossed his jacked onto a chair. “Well, I think it’s perfect.” He smirked. “All we need to work is the bed.”

Draco smirked back. “Point. Shall we break it in before we go out for dinner?” 

“Brilliant,” Harry said, reaching for him. 

Things had just started to heat up when Draco froze. 

Harry, his lips on Draco’s neck, his fingers in Draco’s arse, paused. “What’s wrong?” 

“That mirror’s watching us.” 

Harry turned to look over his shoulder. “Um, we’re in a Muggle hotel, so that’s a regular mirror. It’s not looking at us, it’s just there.” 

Draco shook his head. “I can feel it staring at me.” 

Harry sighed. “Can’t you ignore it? Just close your eyes.” Nuzzling Draco’s neck, he started fingering him once more. “I bet I can make you forget about that stupid mirror.” 

Draco stared up into Harry’s face. “Yeah?” He smirked. “Prove it.” 

“Gladly.” 

Harry again bent to his task, moving down Draco’s body, spending a few minutes worrying his nipples before sucking kisses onto his stomach. 

Draco was moaning, writhing as he tried to ride Harry’s fingers. Grinning, Harry licked a path towards Draco’s cock. 

He was just about there when… 

“Nope.” Draco sat up. “I can’t. You have to turn it around.” 

Harry, his mouth hovering over Draco’s rapidly wilting cock, looked up at Draco, confused. “Turn what around?” 

“That sodding mirror.” Draco crossed his arms over his chest. 

Harry gaped at him. “Draco, please—”

“No.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Shaking his head, Harry took his fingers out of Draco’s arse to fumble for his wand, which was of course just out of reach on the nightstand. When he finally managed to get it, he paused. “Wait, what spell can I use?” 

“I have no idea.” Draco had crossed his legs. “But since we’re in a Muggle hotel, which was your idea I might add, I think you’re going to have to get up and turn it around manually.” 

Harry groaned. “You’re joking.” 

Draco arched an eyebrow. “Does it seem like I’m joking?” 

Harry sighed. “Draco, honestly. It’s a regular mirror. It’s not looking at you or me. It’s simply there.” 

“I don’t care.” Draco glared at him. “It’s either that mirror or me, Potter. You choose.” 

“I’m Potter now?”

“If you’re not careful, you’re going to be Potter the blue balled.”

Groaning, Harry made his way to the edge of the bed and, standing up, walked over to the mirror. It proved unexpectedly heavy, and grunting, he bent over, lifting it and manoeuvring it so that it’s shiny side was facing the wall. “There,” he said. “Happy?” 

Draco smirked, his eyes dropping to Harry’s cock, which was only half hard. “Yes, actually. Watching you do that was quite…stimulating.” He started stroking his clearly reawakening cock. 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant. Can we fuck now?” 

“Yes.” Draco smirked. “I’ve only been waiting for you.” 

Shaking his head, Harry hurried back over to the bed, climbing in. “You are such an annoying git at times,” he muttered, grabbing more lube to pour over his fingers. “Open your legs.” 

“Annoying, am I?” Draco moved his legs apart, his smirk deepening when Harry batted his hand away from his own cock. When Harry shoved two fingers back inside him, however, he closed his eyes and moaned. 

“Yes,” Harry hissed as he moved his fingers, deliberately pressing Draco’s prostate over and over. “Although I admit, you have a fine arse.” 

“Glad…you…approve…” Draco panted, starting to writhe again. 

Not bothering to reply, Harry bent his head, sucking the tip of Draco’s cock. 

Draco whimpered, trying to push his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth. 

Using his free hand to hold his hips still, Harry moved his mouth down Draco’s cock while working a third finger into his hole. He was listening to the hitch in Draco’s breathing when he heard soft music. 

“What the fuck’s that?” Draco demanded, sitting up on his elbows.

Pulling off, Harry looked up at Draco. “The radio. It’s the Muggle version of the wireless.” 

“Does it normal turn itself on like that?” 

“It was probably on a timer—” At the blank look on his face, Harry shook his head. “Never mind. It’s just music. It’s fine.” 

“All right, I won’t.” Draco huffed. “If you’ll _get on with it_.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry twisted his fingers, smirking when Draco arched his back. “You were saying?” 

“Fuck you,” Draco snapped. 

“No, I don’t think so.” And pushing Draco’s legs even wider apart, Harry slicked his cock and pushed inside him. 

Draco’s legs immediately went up and around Harry’s neck. “Finally,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Harry gasped as he moved in and out. “Now will you shut up so I can concentrate on fucking you?” 

Draco opened his mouth, no doubt to reply, when his eyes widened and he shrieked. 

“What now?” Harry cried, turning to look. “What is it?”

“That other mirror just flickered!” Draco pointed, his finger shaky. 

“What other—?” Harry groaned. “Oh. That’s the television.” 

Draco shook his head. “No it’s not. I’ve seen those. That thing’s flat.” 

“Right. It’s a flat-screen TV.” 

Just then, the TV screen flickered on and it said, ‘Welcome Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy.’

“It knows who we are!” Draco shouted, shoving Harry off him. “Harry, this could be a trap.” 

“It’s not—” But Draco wasn’t listening. Grabbing his wand, he Summoned his clothes and started getting dressed one-handed, eyes darting everywhere. 

Harry sighed. “Draco—”

“No.” Draco was flushed. “I am getting dressed and I am going home. We can fuck in our own bed, not in this Muggle death trap.” 

“But we planned this getaway weekend—”

“We can get away at home,” Draco said. “After all, everyone thinks we’re away, no one will come visiting.” 

Harry inclined his head. “True. Although we paid for—”

“We can give it to Weasley and Granger as an early anniversary gift or something. They won’t mind a Muggle death trap hotel.” 

“It not—” Harry exhaled. “Fine. Okay. We’ll leave. And I’ll offer the room to Ron and Hermione for the weekend. Happy?” 

Draco, already fully dressed, scowled. “I won’t be happy until I’m home.” 

“All right.” Grabbing his clothes, Harry dressed. “We should check out the proper way, not just Apparate.” 

“Lead on,” Draco muttered. “Although I’m not sure I trust that lift, either.” 

“Tell you what,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand. “When we get home, I’ll make you a nice cup of tea.” 

“Tea?” Draco snorted. “After this, I’ll need a couple of whiskies to calm down.” 

“I have a better plan.” Harry grinned. “How about a massage?” 

“A massage?” Draco narrowed his eyes. “Is that a euphemism for sex?” 

“Er, yes?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, but his lips were turning up. “Fine, but you owe me both types of massages.” 

Shaking his head, Harry sighed. “Deal.” Looked like he still had a chance to turn the weekend around. 

~


End file.
